Nagging East into Meeting West
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot for YuriChan220; silly little story where Lei Fang adores Lisa Hamilton A.K.A La Mariposa and Hitomi keeps on nagging her friend, plus is a schemer and Lei Fang's bro/wingman. Lei Fang, Lisa, and black and white. Read'n Enjoy, my friends, especially you, Yuri-chan. :3


**Nagging East into Meeting West**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Picking their jet skis for a race against the ninja sisters.

"You should invite her out to lunch at the poolside grill~!"

"Nope."

-.-

While playing beach volleyball one-on-one.

"You totally threw that match this morning just to see her smile and cheer~"

"No, I didn't. The sand was too hot to step on, and the sun was in my eyes, and I was still hungry after breakfast, and-"

"And she was wearing a _sling bikini_ ~?"

"And she was wearing a _sling bikini-_ wait!"

-.-

While performing katas of their respective martial arts side by side in the late morning, clad in their nightwear.

"You should ask her to do katas with you at sunrise~!"

"Nope. She uses lucha libre moves! Wrestlers don't do katas like martial artists!"

"…Then, she could watch~!"

Cue a frustrated sigh and ignoring her friend for the rest of their morning katas.

-.-

While relaxing on the lounge chairs at poolside, her friend sitting at the edge of the pool, moving her lower legs back and forth through the cool, refreshing water.

"I bet cuddling with her on one of those chairs would be awesome~"

Cue a swift kick to the ass from her spot on her lounge chair, sending the brunette flailing like a goof into the pool...and her string bikini bottoms emerging a few feet away.

-.-

While sitting at a bench with a great, unobstructed view of the sparkling ocean waves, sharing a cone of vanilla ice-cream.

"You should ask her out for a long walk on the beach, at night, under the full moon~!"

"You want me to smash this ice-cream in your face?"

"…Ok, shutting up now. Sorry!"

-.-

Then, one night, at the casino…

"Oi, Lei, you're drooling~!"

Lei Fang blinked twice and was quick to wipe away the small line of drool from the corner of her red-painted lips as subtly as she could. Hitomi grinned at the way her dear friend stared at the woman standing by the poker table, completely mesmerized with her dark-skinned, white-clad magnificence.

"You're totally undressing her with your eyes, aren't you~?" The German karateka leaned closer to her friend, whispering the words into the Chinese woman's ear. Lei Fang finally cracked, bit her lower lip and then, swiftly turned her stool around, burying her beautiful, beet-red face in her gloved hands.

"Shiiit…" Lei Fang didn't quite curse often, and this instance was clear evidence of just how bad she had it for Lisa Hamilton A.K.A La Mariposa, and the way that the dark woman looked…and the outfit that she wore…

White party dress with cutouts on the top and stomach to display a sinfully delicious amount of chocolate-skinned cleavage and perfect tummy. Slit up to the hips on both sides, the American woman's beautiful, long legs were in full display for all to see, encased lovingly in white, fine fishnet stockings that ended on stylish, light-grey high heels. Her arms and hands were clad in white gloves that reached past her elbows.

Basically, Lisa Hamilton was wearing an all-white version of Lei Fang's own black party dress, which coincidentally, she herself was wearing at the time, sitting at the casino's bar, wondering why she was in this situation to begin with.

Also, Lei Fang was borderline _insanely_ turned on by the sight of the woman of her dreams wearing such an outfit, and Hitomi could clearly tell and thankfully decided to have mercy on teasing her beautiful Chinese friend. She could see how hot and bothered Lei Fang was, especially with the way that the busty Chinese lady awkwardly fidgeted on her seat, crossing her legs back and forth.

"Lei Fang, _mein freund,_ you should go talk to her. Pretty much all the other girls on New Zack Island know that you're crazy, head-over-heels in love with Lisa-san there. She has to know too, it's like, well, you're not subtle at all, Lei," Hitomi gently rubbed Lei Fang's shoulder, giving her a pat or two on her stocking-clad leg. The Chinese martial artist sighed heavily and looked longingly at Lisa, who looked cool, elegant, happy and of course, scorching-hot in the all-white version of Lei Fang's own party dress.

"Besides, how clear of a message is this, hm? Lisa-san is wearing _your_ dress, in all white~! It can't get any clearer than that!" Hitomi smiled wide, and admittedly, her energy and optimism were infectious. Lei Fang herself smiled softly, drummed the gloved fingers of one hand on the rich mahogany bar and then, turned around on her stool, downing her half-full drink in one go.

"Hitomi, you come suffer with me. Do you think you can pull Tina-san away from Lisa-san? Make a distraction or something to help me…?" Lei Fang spoke softly, and Hitomi quickly caught on. The German girl's brunette locks fluttered around her face as she hopped off her stool and gave Lei Fang a silly grin and a thumb's up.

"Don't worry, my _schöne frau~!_ I already have something in mind! Let's go, let's go!" The Karateka then grabbed Lei Fang by the wrist and skipped ahead, pulling the Chinese woman along, heading for where Lisa and her buxom, fellow All-American wrestler companion stood.

"Oi, Ok, Hitomi! Easy! I'm wearing heels, woman!" Lei Fang protested in mild dismay but she smiled all the while.

"Tina-san, Lisa-san~! Hey there, _guten aben!"_ The bodacious brunette waved excitedly at the blonde and dark-skinned women, who turned to them with a smile. Hitomi skipped to a stop while Lei Fang did her best to look more suave and cool than her silly friend, giving Tina and Lisa a polite bow. Her cute brunette braids fluttered about her face as she directed a radiant smile at Lisa.

"Good evening, you two. How are you tonight?" She cooed, her gaze never leaving Lisa's face.

"Howdy, ladies~! What's up?" Tina cheered, her voice thick with her sexy Southern Belle accent. Lisa chuckled (music to Lei Fang's ears) at her blonde friend's energy, and then, she shook her head in dismay yet smiled nonetheless while Lei Fang stared in disbelief at Hitomi pressing herself flush against Tina, their curves mashing beautifully as they shared a hot, passionate kiss, right there in front of Lei Fang and Lisa.

"Ohhh geez, I was afraid this would happen…" Lisa spoke softly, leaning close to Lei Fang, stepping away just a bit from their friends' public display of affection. The blonde and brunette's kiss ended with a wet "chu~!" sound and a surprisingly cute squeal escaped Tina when Hitomi grabbed two handfuls of her All-American ass and squeezed. Hitomi leered at the blonde in her hands and then, turned to the "audience" of their impromptu make-out session and gave Lei Fang a cheeky grin and a peace hand sign…or perhaps it was a "V" for "Victory".

"Good luck, Lei Fang~! C'mon now, Tina-san, _liebhaber_ , let's go have some fun tonight!" Hitomi cheered and smooched her girlfriend once more, Tina being all-too-happy to reciprocate right then and there. After the two women broke their kiss, they held hands, fingers intertwined, as they skipped off to do whatever Hitomi wanted…

"…I'm gonna kill her…I'm gonna break every bone in her body, I'm going to-!" Lei Fang was snapped out of her vindictive, dark thoughts by Lisa's white-gloved hand gently seizing her black-gloved own, and quickly intertwining their fingers. Lei Fang was rendered speechless by the feeling of Lisa's hot, curvaceous body pressed up against her as the dark woman pulled herself flush against Lei Fang's side.

"Well, your revenge on Hitomi-san can surely be delayed for later, no, Miss Fang~?" Lisa purred into her flushed companion's ear, her voice husky, alluring, seductive yet with a tone of affection that struck every chord in Lei Fang's heart.

The Chinese woman eventually found her voice again, now far more distracted from her thoughts of retribution on her German minx of a friend who just up and threw her to the wolves…or, well, the sexy, dark she-wolf that now hugged her arm and trailed the fingers of one hand on the top of her stocking-clad leg, leaving lingering warmth with the tips of her white-gloved fingers on her exposed upper thigh and even giving Lei Fang goosebumps with the way that she playfully tugged at the thin straps that joined her stockings with the undergarments above…

"Y-Yeah…yeah, don't worry, Lisa-san. I…I'm…uh…what would you like to do?" Lei Fang spoke rather bashfully, a far cry from her usual, cool and proud demeanor. Lisa's giggle was lyrical to her ears.

"You're so cute, Miss Fang~! Come on, let's get out of here. Our friends are clearly not going to return and join us on a game of poker anytime soon," Lisa purred and then gave Lei Fang a soft slap on the leg, making the Chinese fighter squeal adorably. Lisa once again giggled and led the way, pulling Lei Fang arm-in-arm out of the casino and into the quiet, beautiful night on New Zack Island, drawing the appreciative eyes from everyone in the vicinity, casino workers and fellow Dead or Alive tournament vixens alike.

Later on that night, Lei Fang idly filed away for later the thought of thanking Hitomi for being the scheming idiot that she was for giving Lei Fang the idea of a walk on the beach at night, as she had done just that…and then, things escalated after a soft, bashful confession of love from the Chinese, which was readily, happily accepted by the American.

And also, Lei Fang idly wondered how ruined her favorite party dress was getting and how much of a hassle it would no doubt be to wash all the sand and sweat off of it later…because Lisa had the petite Chinese pinned to the fine white sand of the beach, the light of the full moon shining down on the two maidens of the Dead or Alive tournament as they made out passionately on the ground; their toned, curvy bodies mashing together as if attempting to literally become one, but having to settle with pressing impossibly close to one another.

White and black made a beautiful contrast; skin of the richest chocolate color matching beautifully against fair skin as their lips and tongues met again and again in heated kisses and their soft, large breasts met and mashed against one another's even through the (now constricting) fabric of their matching party dresses.

The heat coiled within Lei Fang's core as the beautiful Chinese wrapped her lean, fishnet stocking-clad legs around Lisa's hips, which were partially exposed by her white party dress' slit-up sides. The fishnet of Lei Fang's stockings brushed against the dark woman's exposed upper thighs with the most delicious friction.

The woman from the West hummed and moaned with approval, her lips mashing against the lips of her lover from the East with more urgency as the heat intensified.

In no time at all, under the light of the full moon, right there on that beach, the passion between the smitten Chinese and the American woman of her dreams erupted with a cacophony of sounds of pleasure. The most tale-tell hint of these activities, however, was the matching set of black and white party dresses discarded on a low tree branch, though the gloves and stockings that usually went with the elaborate dresses were conspicuous in their absence.

 _The sensuous meeting of East and West, thanks to the nagging and scheming from their friends._

 _FIN_

 _For YuriChan220_


End file.
